Return to the Sea
Return to the Sea is Sara's image song. She sang this song to return a giant tsunami to the sea, which explains the song name as well. With this song, she saved the Mermaid Princesses from the wave. Romaji Lyrics Otogibanashi saigo no PEEJI wa Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau Ai mo yume mo maru de suna no oshiro mitai na no Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo sore wo nozomanakutatte Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no Anata ga itsumo utatta MERODII Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni Kitto kitto kaereru no tsunagareta kusari furiharai Futatsu no sekai ga musubareta aoi umi he Zettai! Ai dake wa subete wo norikoeru Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru Kiete shimae okubyou no USO mo ima mo... Houseki no you ni kirameku hahanaru umi no Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no Mou jibun ni USO tsukanai Mamoru hito ga ite mamoru sekai ga aru kara Kitto! Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa Katachi no nai ai wo shinjitetai Yagate ai wo kono te ni kanjiru hi made Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni Subete ga owatte hajimaru no Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no Hora shiawase no kane ga natte nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai Soshite sotto KISU wo shite ne English Lyrics Return to the Sea The last page of a fairy tale has been re-written and changed into tragedy. Even for one person"s heart who believed in it, it"s been lost. Love and dreams are nothing more but a sandcastle that"s short-lived, and breakable, even if you didn"t wish it so. But even now, I can"t forget of that song you always used to sing. It echoes in my chest, and I feel as if I might return to that day Definitely I can return to it, but right now all it"s been is a chain surrounding me that I will shake off. Our two worlds are linked together by the blue sea. "Definitely..." "Love will conquer all, " "The constellations that decide fate can be changed." should completely vanish. All it is, is a cowardly lie. Like a jewel, the sea which shines bright as it"s nursed Engulfs everything with kindness and love, and gives seven lives birth and dreams to gaze at. So I've come back here. I won"t lie to myself any longer. I have my people to protect, and a world to protect. Definitely... The invisible distrust between another is a weakness to a love with no shape that I want to believe in Until I can finally feel the love within my grasp. On a bed of ripples, on the morning you woke up Everything ended and began again. Engulfed in the warm, quiet light my hopes matured, and returned to the sea. The bell of happiness rings out as the seven seas shine forth. A miracle of love that it causes is what I love most, and as we want to gaze at each other we gently kiss |} Category:Songs